Rang tune Kesa hai charhaya
by CIDians
Summary: Based On Dareya ... A Holi FanFic ...


**In a beautiful big house ... Two girls were running in the hall ... while children was laughing ... the other lady also comes there holding the little baby of 6 months in her arms she laugh watching her sisters like this**

"Dekho tarika di mai bolri hu haaan mujhe hath nahe lagana " ... said Shreya while step backwards

"Han han shreya hath nahe lagaoungi bus colour lagaoungi chal aja " ... said Tarika while coming closer to Shreya

"Dur ... dur raho warna mujhse bura koe nahe hoga ... ghar mai bhi bhala koe holi khelta hai kiya " ... said Shreya

"Shreya holi ghar mai ho ya bhar holi tou holi hoti hai " ... said Purvi while smirking

"Purvi aja bus teri hi kami thi ... or tu ek bachi ki maa hai ab tou bari hoja " ... said Shreya

"Shreya hum bhi bacho ki maa hain magar holi tou must khelni hai" ... said Tarika

"Nahe mujhe abhi rang nahe lagwana " ... said Shreya

"Ehem lagta hai tarika bhabhi shreya ko na daya bhai se sab se pehle colour lagwana hai " ... said Purvi

"Purvi " ... said Shreya

"Oh tou yeh bat chor na shreya daya na sahi tou daya ki bhabhi ki sahi " ... said Tarika

"Di ap bhi iske sath milgayin that`s not fair " ... said Shreya while making a face

 **Purvi put her baby girl on the sofa and place the pillow besides her ... Shreya Tarika Purvi started to argue ... Adi and Mishti looked at each other ...Adi winked at Mishti who smiled sweetly in return ...Adi goes to Shreya all girls look at him ... He made a angry face at Tarika and Purvi**

"Ap log meli chachi ko tang na kelo chachi holi nahe khelege " ... said Adi shouted

"Are adi teri chachi zid ker rahi hain " ... said Tarika

"Haan hum tou bus teri chachi ko pyar se rang laga rahy the " ... said Purvi

"Nahe ap sab meli chachi ko tang kel lhy ho gandy log " ... said Adi

"Aww mera baby " ... said Shreya while hugging Adi

 **Just then Adi put colour on Shreya`s cheek she gets shocked while Mishti Tarika Purvi started laughing loudly ...**

"Kia hua shreya ab bolnaa chup ku hogayi " ... said Purvi

"Yeh cheez adi akhir hai tou mera beta hi na " ... said Tarika

 **Tarika and Adi shared a highfive ... Shreya looks at Adi who was just smiling sweetly at her**

"Adi yeh kia kia apne ' ... said Shreya in a mocking voice

"Happy holi chachi " ... said Adi while laughing and clapping

"Yayyy bhai ne muma ko lang lang " ... said Mishti

"Han mishti or ab muma ki bari hai ab muma apne adi ko rang lagae gi " ... said Shreya

"Pal chachi ap k pash tou lang hi nahe hai "... said Adi in a laughing tone

"Esa kisne kaha " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya holds Adi and pulls him closer ... Rub her cheek to Adi`s cheek softly which cause color on Adi`s cheek**

"Chachi yeh cheating hai " ... said Adi

"Oh abhi btati hu chachi ne ki tou cheating or adi ne kya tou sahi haaan " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya started to tickle to Adi which caused him to laugh badly ... They all smile ..Shreya Tarika Purvi put colors on each other face Adi put color on Mishti`s face ...**

 **Just then Abhijeet comes there and white kurta ... And smile watching them laughing with each other ... Mishti saw Abhijeet and runs to him he picks her in his arms ... Mishti smile and put colour on his cheek with her little hands he too colored her cheeks and put some color on her nose she laugh loudly and hugs him ...**

"Arey shreya daya kahan hai " ... said Abhijeet

"Or kia bhai .. daya abhi tak so rahy hain " ... said Shreya

"Aj ke din bhi yeh daya bhi na jaa shreya ussey utha de " ... said Abhijeet

"Jee di " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya comes into her room and see her husband Daya sleeping there peacefully ... She smiles at him and sits besides him staring at his face lovingly**

"Aj kuch zyada hi pyar araha hai " ... said Daya while smiling lightly

 **Shreya gets shocked at him**

"Matlab ... matlab ap jaag rhe ho that`s not fair " ... said Shreya while standing

 **Before Shreya can stand up Daya pulled her she falls on him he wrapped his arms tightly around her and roll over now he was on top of her ...**

"Dayaa yeh kia tha choro na mujhe " ... said Shreya

"Ku abhi tou bhot pyaar se dekh rahi thi na ab kiya hua madam " ... said Daya

"Sab nechy intezar ker rhy hain humara " ... said Shreya

"Kiaaaa shreya tumne abhi se color lagalya " ... said Daya

"Apke adi ke hote hue mai bhala koe kam khud kese ker sakti " ... said Shreya

 **Daya don`t say anything and just kissed her neck roughly Shreya closes her eyes as she could sense his eagerness and hunger because he was away since two weeks because of mission**

"Dayaaaa " ... gasped Shreya

 **He just hug her tightly she smile tightly and hugs him back ...**

"Ready hojao sab wait ker rhy hain " ... said Shreya softly while giving him a kiss

 **Daya nodded lovingly and left from there Shreya gets up from bed setting her clothes she place her hand on her neck and smile ... After 10 minutes they both comes to hall and saw Adi and Mishti fully covered in colors ... Adi runs to Daya and colored him they all smile ...**

 **After eating breakfast they all moved to Vineet`s and Divya`s house for holy party and see all members there ...**

"Sir kia kehte hain ek ek glass hojaye " ... said Vineet

"Na baba na pechle baar bhang pee li thi na tou bhot dant khayi thi tarika se ab nahe " ... said Abhijeet

"Haan or mai bhi nahe peeta sachin se puchlo na " ... said Daya

"Daya sir mujhe ku phansa rahe hain agar maine bhang pe na tou apki bhen purvi ne mujhe ghar se nikal dena hai " ... said Sachin

 **Daya and Abhijeet Vineet laugh on watching Sachin`s face**

 **Daya comes to garden in search of Shreya when someone threw the whole color plate on him he turned back and his wife and daughter laughing ... He smiled proudly and goes to them took Mishti and kissed her and put some color on her**

"Muma huggey " ... said Mishti

 **Shreya comes forwards and the trio hugs each other ...**

 **All boys :**

Balam pichkari jo tune mujhe maari

Toh bole re zamana kharabi ho gayi

Mere ang raja, jo tera rang laga

Toh seedhi-saadi chhori sharabi ho gayi

 **Divya :**

Itna maza, kyun aa raha hai

Tune hawa mein bhaang milaya

 **Purvi :**

Itna maza, kyun aa raha hai

Tune hawa mein bhaang milaya

 **Shreya and Tarika :**

Dugna nasha, kyun ho raha hai

Aankhon se meetha tune khilaya

 **Vineet around Divya :**

Ho teri malmal ki kurti gulabi ho gayi

Manchali chaal kaise nawaabi ho gayi, toh?

 **All :**

Balam pichkari jo tune mujhe maari

Toh seedhi saadi chhori sharaabi ho gayi

Haa Jeans pahen ke jo tune maara thumka

Toh lattoo padosan ki bhabhi ho gayi

 **Shreya was Dancing around when Daya pulled her closer she gets shocked**

 **Daya while holding her hands :**

Teri kalaai hai, haathon mein aayi hai

Maine maroda toh lagti malaai hai

 **Shreya :**

Mehenga padega ye chaska malaai ka

Upvaas karne mein teri bhalaai hai

 **Daya :**

Ho bindiya teri mehtaabi ho gayi

Dil ke armaanon mein behisaabi ho gayi

 **Vineet :**

Kyun 'no-vacancy' ki, hothon pe gaali hai

Jabki tere dil ka kamra toh khaali hai

(kamra toh khaali hai…)

 **Divya while pushing him :**

Mujhko pata hai re

Kya chahata hai tu

Boli bhajan teri

Neeyat Qawwali hai

 **All boys :**

Zulmi ye haazir-jawaabi ho gayi

Tu toh har taale ki aaj chaabi ho gayi, toh?

Balam pichkari jo tune mujhe maari

Toh seedhi saadi chhori sharaabi ho gayi

Haa, Jeans pahen ke jo tune maara thumka

Toh lattoo padosan ki bhabhi ho gayi

Haan, bole re zamana kharabi ho gayi

Haan, bole re zamana kharabi ho gayi…

 **After some time of enjoying they come back to their homes ... Shreya comes into her room and sit on the couch tiredly she remembers how Tarika insisted Adi and Mishti to stay with in her room as Tarika knows that Dareya want to spend some quality time together ... She took a sign and goes to cupboard for taking out her clothes Just then Daya comes into room holding color plates Shreya looks at Daya he smirked at her**

"Daya no" ... ordered Shreya

"Holi abhi baqi hai " ... said Daya naugthily

"Daya pura room ganda hojayee ga na " ... said Shreya

"Haan tou ao na " ... said Daya

 **Daya started to come closer to Shreya she runs from there laughingly Daya also runs behind her ...**

"Kiaa yar shreyaa ruko na " ... said Daya

"No wayyyyy ap ki koe shetani hai yeh i know " ... said Shreya

 **Daya holds Shreya`s hand and pushed her to wall they both have eyelock ...**

"Daya mai (cut by Shreya)

"Shshhh " ... whispered Daya

 **He took the red color in his hand and put it on Shreya`s face she also do the same he leans closer to kiss her but she pushed him inside the washroom and closes her door laughingly**

"Phele naha lo phir kerte rehna romance " ... said Shreya

 **After some time ...**

"Shreyaaa yar meri dusri shirt do yeh pani mai gir gayi " ... said Daya from the washroom

"Daya apka yeh game na purana hogaya hai kabhi ap apna towel bhul jatey ho kabhi shirt ka bahana " ... said Shreya

"Meri jhanse ki rani please mera kehna mano yaar shreya do na " ... said Daya

"Ap bhi na daya ruko deti hu " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya take out Daya`s shirt**

"Mujhe pata hai yeh bhi koe chal hogi inki " ... thought Shreya

 **Shreya takes out a stick and hang the shirt on it**

"Abhi btati hu " ... thought Shreya

 **She knocks the door ... Daya opens it she immediately hides behind the door and forward the stick ...Daya gets her idea**

"Achaaaa mujhse chalaki " ... thought Daya

 **Daya hold the stick and pushed it suddenly Shreya gets shocked and dashed on his chest Daya throw the stick from their hands ...**

"Meri billi mujhse meow haaaan " ... said Daya

"Daya yeh cheating hai " ... said Shreya

"Or tum ne jo ki thi vo jhanse ki rani " ... said Daya

"Ap ne mujhe b geela kerdya sara " ... said Shreya

"Han tou achi baat hai na pani save horaha hai " ... said Daya

 **Shreya smile and was about go to but Daya grab her arm before she could move and pull her closer to him ...She could sense his breathe he attacked her neck and planted kisses on it making her moan loudly**

 **She giggle lightly and run from there Daya comes to her and see her sitting on bed he comes there and sit besides her ... She looks at him and come closer to him so their lips were almost touching and they were looking into each other`s eyes . She kissed him her lips were moving against his lips and her hand on his cheek ... Daya smile under the kiss and licked her lip lightly ... Shreya wraped her arms on Daya`s neck and dragged him down onto the bed with her ...Daya kissed her roughly on lips in response she responded with the same passion...**

 **She moaned again as Daya reached behind her and pulled her flush against him then he pushed her back so she was lying down ... After pulling apart they both looked at each other**

"I love you " ... said Daya

"I love you too " ... said Shreya tearily

 **They smile at each other . He leaned down and pressed his to hers in a passionate kiss when her hands slid under his shirt and began pulling it upwards . Shreya could feel her heart beat quickening as he reached her shirt`s botton and slid it down ...**

 **She closes her eyes tightly as he trailed kisses from the valley of her chest to the edge of the navel ... Shreya reached down and kissed him to far hard she bit hum she bit his lower lip almost drawing blood but not quite ... She felt his smile as she bit his lips**... **She turned over now she was on top of him ... She kissed her neck roughly while his hand were exploring on her back ..**

 **She leaned closer and bit his ear laughing ... He smiled and hold her tightly ... She leaned down and kissed his hard chest ... Daya moved her down and place himself into her ... He faced her suck her tears ...**

 **After some time Shreya hugged Daya tightly and hide her face in his chest he wrapped his arms around her**

"Shreyaa' ... said Daya

"Hmmm " ... said Shreya

"I wish ke har din holi ka ho or raaat bhi " ... said Daya while having a little giggle

 **Shreya turned red and hit him lightly ... He kissed on her head ... After some time they both slept feeling safe in each other`s arms ...**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **Just a little Try on the request of my lovely friend Maya ... Hopes you`ll like it ... Please let me know in the review section ...**

 **Take Care**

 **yours,**

 **CIDians**


End file.
